User Plan/Phoenix Plan
The Phoenix strategy is my strategy to survive in a group in a heavily infested area. Step 0 Step 0 is the step of noticing a zombie outbreak before the local area is overrun. Look for news headlines or possibly the whole paper involving people suffering strange bites, dead people strangely returning to life and committing assault,Also, check for bite victims still alive and find where they are. These areas will most likely be the heart of the infection so avoid them. Buy a gun if you don`t already have one,learn how to fire it and stockpile ammo. For more information go to Weapons. Stockpile food water and medical supplies, look for suitable buildings to serve as a base, For more info go to Bases. Also try to warn others and gain allies, they will be extremely useful in a long term outbreak, but have them stockpile all the things above so they do not become a burden. Also garner tools such as can openers,pots, pans,a radio, batteries, spoons, toilet paper,toilets,large amounts of wood for both fire wood and blocking entrances,matches, seeds, dirt, fertilizer, plant pots and rain catchers. These are either must haves or things that will make survival a whole lot more easy and comfortable. You should try to grow your own food and dig a well inside your base so it isn`t just a matter of time before you run out of food or water. A car or bike available would make good transportation if the worst case scenario occurs and you base is overrun. For more info see Vehicles. These steps will make it much more likely that you and your group survive. Step 1 Find a base if you have not already.If you`re completely unprepared, run to an out of the way, decently fortified area with a food storage room that isn`t empty. Take a light weapon easy for the common man, if a firearm then also one with common ammunition. This is the shortest part merely because this has been heavily described by the rest of this wiki. Step 2 This is the first few weeks after an out break has occurred. Resistance on the undead from whatever is left of society and lack of people to infect will take a take an indefinite toll on the undead numbers. No one knows exactly how many of the undead will be gone so don`t get your hopes up. If your region is above the snow line, take advantage of frozen zombies by gathering supplies, moving to a safer area, or play shoot the frozen zombies. When it seems the snow is going to melt, or if it`s night, get inside a safe building asap. Also try and keep a record of stores you`ve picked bare. In this situation, you may find others still alive, try to form a group with them as this will increase your survival chances. Step 3 This will be 3-5 years after the initial outbreak. Studies show that this is normally this is when zombies will begin to rot away or completely break down. The only zombies left will be survivalist who didn`t get as lucky as you. This will be small numbers and are easily dispatched because people alive after an outbreak will be low and most of the ones that don`t make it past step 1 and will rot away similarly to other zombies, This is different if you live in an arid desert or regularly frozen, as decomposition will not occur very well without moisture. Category:Tactics